Three for eternity
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: I suck at summaries so just check it out.. please just visit my home page for more of my fics because this may be the last time i'll post...


Title: Three for eternity

"What the fuck is this, peaches?" Spike entered Angel's office, one hand on the waist and the other holding a small box wrapped in gold.

"What do you think?" Angel put down his paper works and motioned for Spike to come near him.

Spike made his way to Angel then sat on his lap unconsciously. "Peaches, I'm not a chit that needs a gift every now and bloody then. Even though I let you fuck me senseless every bleedin' night."

Angel chuckled and nibbled on his lover's earlobe, then whispered, "I know I just want to give you something. Open it."

Spike opened the box, inside, two white gold rings with a blood red ruby decorating the perimeter of the ring. Spike, for the first time ever, was speechless.

Angel nibbled on Spike's collar bone and up to his neck then to his ears, "Spike… William, will you be mine for eternity?"

Spike still was speechless, then a moment later, as he gathered his wits, he's cocky self is back in place, "Peaches, I… don't I get a proper proposal? No 'kneeling in front of people'?"

Angel smiled and reached for the phone, "Harm? Get everyone here in the office, including you."

Spike raised an eyebrow to Angel then leaned in to kiss Angel. "Luv, I was only kidding."

"I'm not."

A few minutes later, all the gang and Harm are gathered in Angel's office.

"So man, what's up? What's the rush?" Gunn asked Angel, frankly, he was really happy that he escaped the demon he's meeting with before Harmony called him for a rush meeting.

"Yeah Angel, what's wrong? Is something big happening?" Fred asked nervously.

"No, dear Fred, there's no apocalypse at the moment." Wesley assured Fred, "Umm, Angel, what's wrong?"

Angel stood up from his chair and grabbed Spike's hand and led them all to the sofa, as he sat down, Angel pulled Spike to his lap. "Everyone, I am getting married."

Everyone let out a gasp and the questions came flooding to Angel.

"Who's the bride?" Gunn asked, excitement obvious in his tone,

"When's the wedding?" Fred chirped in,

"I'm going to plan the party, angelcakes."

"To Nina?" Wesley asked, shocked

Spike winced hearing Nina's name, then he pulled away from Angel and stood up.

"No lot, Not Nina."

Everyone looked at Spike then at Angel. Then Wesley asked, "Then who's the bride?"

Angel smirked and Spike blushed beet red, "William the Bloody" Angel answered.

Fred, Gunn and Lorne hugged Spike and congratulated him. Wesley stood there dumbfound. Then he snapped.

"No! NO, NO, NO, NO! That can't be. I can't take it."

Everyone froze; hearing Wesley react like this is really rare.

"Wes, why!" Angel asked concerned, wonderin' why his friend is actin' like this.

Wesley launched to Spike, as Spike fought back, his chip hit in. Gunn managed to get Wesley off Spike, while Angel cradled Spike.

Angel growled to Wesley, "What the fuck! What's fuckin' wrong with you?"

Wesley dropped to his feet he kept on saying, "I can handle it if a woman marries you, but if a man, it might as well be me. It should be me not Spike. Not Spike…"

Angel carried Spike to the sofa and said to Wesley loud enough for everyone to hear. "Wesley, what do you mean?"

"A-Angel, I love you, I love you ever since I met you, I did everything to be noticed by you."

"Wes, I love you too, but only as a friend, nothing more. I lost him once I can't lose him twice, Wesley."

"Peaches let it go." Spike kissed Angel briefly then faced Wesley, "Ex-watcher, just wish us luck. I won't hold anything against you." As Spike said those, Wesley launched at Spike again, this time, Angel gave Wesley an upper cut.

"Wesley, man, once is enough, twice is too much." Gunn dragged Wesley away from Spike.

Fred and Lorne are practically shock from what they've witnessed from the ex-watcher.

Lorne walked towards Gunn who's trying to restrain Wesley from chargin' Spike. "Sweety, I think you don't really like the idea of Angel getting 'involve romantically' to any person other than you, am I correct?"

When Lorne didn't get an answer, he faced Angel and Spike, "That meant yes." He already knows that the ex-watcher have feelings for Angel, but he didn't expect it to be this way. "Spikey darling, may I have a minute?"

Spike was standing up when he felt Angel's arms wrap around his waist, restraining him from moving away. Spike smiled at his lover's protectiveness, but then he knew this is important. So he leaned close to Angel and gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered, "Don't worry luv, it's just talking. Nothing dangerous." Then he smiled and followed Lorne to the other side of the office where they could talk privately.

"Spike-cakes, I think that Wesley is really in love with Angel. But then again, there's nothing to worry about it. 'Cause I've read you before and I see a wonderful eternity of the both of you together." Lorne smiled and hugged Spike.

Spike nodded. Then a thought came to his mind, 'What would happen to Wesley?' he took unneeded breath then said cheerfully, "Ok then, let's help the bloody watcher find a replacement."

Spike and Lorne walked back to the other side, both were shocked to see that Angel and Gunn in full game face, then Lorne walked up to them then said, "Well this is unexpected."

Gunn smiled at them, and then morphed back to his human façade. "Angel's having a hard time handling the watcher, so I helped."

Angel nodded frantically, then walked towards Spike and gave him a kiss. Spike was almost getting lost in the motion when he tasted human blood, he pushed Angel away then said arching a scarred eyebrow, "You," he pointed to Gunn, "both drank from Wesley?"

"Baby, he wouldn't lay back. So Gunn and I drained him unconscious, but don't worry, we didn't drain him dry. He'll be around soon enough." Angel assured his blonde lover. Then Gunn nodded in agreement.

"Peaches, damn hell, I'm not fuckin' worried. I'm damned pissed. What the hell's gotten to the both of you drinking from your friend?" Spike raised his voice then looked back and forth from Gunn and Angel.

Gunn looked down and apologized for Angel and him. Spike walked to Wesley's unconscious form then crouched in front of him, "Percy, hey Percy." He slapped Wesley's face a few times till he came to consciousness, "Get up Percy. Go grab a food or something."

When Wesley saw Spike in front of him, he thought of attacking and staking the bloody bastard for winning Angel's heart. When he made a move, he felt his limbs so heavy.

Gunn smiled and walked near the blonde vampire and the ex-watcher, "Wes, Fred placed a restraining spell on you, she's off to the lab now, so no use on trying to attack Spikey boy here." Gunn patted Spike lightly on the back,

Angel walked towards Spike and pulled him close against his chest, "C'mon Spike, there's still a celebration waiting for us." Then he looked at Wesley, "You're free to come, but if ever you harm a strand of hair of my mate, I'll turn you into a vampire and make you want to regret doing such." Angel's voice was calm, as if he's just saying that the weather's fine and no rain comin'.

Then Lorne guided a still dumbfound Harm out of the office followed by the three vampires.

As they walked out of the office, every employee of W&H they've passed by congratulated Angel and Spike.

"Umm, Gunn, man, can I ask a favor from you?" Angel asked nervously which caused a kinky smile from Gunn.

"Sure man, shoot it."

"Would you be my best man?"

Gunn smiled and nodded. Spike on the other hand was tapping his foot. Angel heard this tapping and looked at Spike. Seeing Spike with an arched eyebrow so high you wouldn't know it's an eyebrow is never a good sign for Angel, its either he's not going to get laid for a week or worse a month. He tried to keep a cute face then smiled from ear to ear, "What's wrong honey?"

Spike's eyebrow raised even higher hearing Angel calls him 'Honey'.

"Is there something you forgot to say to me Angelus?"

"Honey, what are you…"

Spike cut Angel off, "What is it Angelus?"

"Baby, the wedding's next week." Angel bowed down his head, preparing for the screamin' and maybe some punching he'll receive any moment.

Angel was really shocked when the scream he'd been expecting never came, when he looked to where Spike was standing, the bleach wonder was gone. He looked at Gunn questioningly.

"He ran off." Gunn said.

"Where'd he go?" Angel asked.

Gunn shrugged. "Dunno man. He just dashed off as soon as you mentioned 'next week'."

"Stupid poof, the wedding's next week and I haven't found a thing to wear. He didn't even have the heart to tell me that I am getting married soon. Hmmm… I wonder what to get the stupid lover of mine?" Spike thought.

He got into one of Angel's cars and drove off to God knows where.

Spike pulled over a store and looked at the necklaces displayed there, "What to get the poof?"

He walked inside and a flirty sales girl walked up to him adjusting the buttons to expose more of her cleavage, "Hello, how may I help you, sir? I'll be assisting you for today."

"Good day fair lady, I would want to look at the variety of necklaces please." Spike spoke with his upper-class accent.

The girl giggled and led the way to the necklace section. "These are the new ones sir. All are silver and white gold, the pure gold ones are on the other side." She pointed across the place.

"The silvers and white gold's are fine for me darling."

Most of the necklaces displayed are for woman, then he looked at the girl, "Darling, can you show me the ones for men?"

The girl looked at Spike's blue orbs before taking out the necklaces for men. There were thick chains and pendants that are initials, he pointed to the not so thick white gold chain necklace and asked again, "Can you show me that luv."

The girl took out the pointed necklace and showed it to Spike. "Is that a present for a close friend sir? I'm sure he'll definitely like it."

Spike smiled at the girl then answered, "Yes he will indeed love it. Can I ask for a favor luv?" Seeing the girl nod, he spoke again with his seductive voice, "I'll take two of the necklace, one shorter. Can you make me two personalized pendant with this pattern?" he handed the pattern of Angel's tattoo then smiled at the girl, "I need it in two days, can you make it luv?" Spike looked the girl in the eyes, and smiled at her seductively.

"Yes sir, I can do that." The girl assured Spike.

Spike paid the bill and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Luv, I'll be back in two days."

Back at W&H Angel was pacing in his office, while his friends were seated on the couch, and they were waiting for Spike to come back. Angel was fidgeting which he wouldn't admit to anyone, but obviously everyone can see.

Moments later, Spike made his grand entrance, "HELLO bloody people," then he walked up to Angel and kissed him hard, "Missed me Peaches?"

Angel was stunned for a moment, he though Spike was angry with him. Spike was disappointed from the lack of reaction from his lover; he pulled back and asked 'why?'

Angel smiled at him and pulled him to a bone cracking hug. "I thought you were angry with Me." he pouted then let Spike go.

Spike chuckled and slipped an arm on Angel's waist, "Luv, I'm not mad."

"Honey, I wanna show you something, let's go up now." Spike nodded and followed Angel.

As they reached the penthouse, Angel asked Spike to close his eyes, Angel led them to the bedroom where a beautiful black dress was on a mannequin. Angel stood back a little then said, "Okay honey, you can open your eyes now."

As Spike opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the dress on the mannequin, he quickly walked to the dress and touched it gently, tears forming on his eyes as he said, "Is this what I'm going to wear for next week?"

"Umm… nope honey, sorry …that's what you're gonna wear tonight, for the party held by Lorne. Just in the lobby." Angel explained.

Spike was really in awe. So he walked to Angel and kissed him deeply. Clothes were quickly peeled off and two very naked vampires stood in the middle of the bedroom kissing passionately.

"Peaches, we still have a few hours to kill before the party, what cha wanna do?" Spike's hands are placed on Angel's back rubbing up and down.

Angel smiled wickedly at his lover then lifted Spike, legs wrapped around hips. "Let's see…" Angel's left hand cupping Spike's ass cheek while the other is searching for the tiny hole to penetrate, when he found it, his face lit up, "Ahh, this." He moved his fingers inside his lover's bowel; finger's searching for the spongy button of the younger blonde.

Spike arched his back as the darker vampire brushed through his prostrate, "Ughh, fuck, Peaches, …. Damn do it again…" Angel happily did.

As Angel massaged the insides of his young lover, Angel walked to bed and laid them slowly back. As Spike's back hit the bed, his hands flew up to the back of the dark vampire's hair, massaging the scalp. "Bloody hell Angel, this is better, I don't want to go to the party. Cant we just stay here and shag all night till next week?"

Angel chuckled. "Hmm. Baby, we still have to prepare something."

Spike nodded in agreement, knowing in two days he still has to pick up his gift to Angel. Feeling Angel's cock nudging at his entrance, he let out a loud moan, "Ohhh, Angel… push… it… in... can't wait… need to feel… you insideeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh…" Spike wasn't able to finish his sentence when Angel pushed in swiftly,

As Angel felt the tightness of his lover closing on his hardness, he didn't ever want to move. "AAAAAHHHH. So tight. TIGHT, TIGHT, TIGHT!" Angel slowly moved inside his lover, savoring the tightness surrounding his huge cock. He pulled all the way, almost out, just leaving the very tip of his cock then thrust back in very slowly but hard.

Every thrust Angel make made Spike want to howl out so loud that the whole building would hear them, but then he settled for the loud moans and grunts. As Angel pushed back in, Spike's body follow, his hair disarrayed, "Ugh Angel, harder. Harder!"

As usual Angel happily complied.

Three hours later, and almost six climaxed later, Angel was thrusting in and out of the tiny hole, nearing his seventh climax when suddenly the phone on his night stand rang really loud seizing both the vampire from their movements. They tried to ignore it the third time, but the caller seemed to be determined.

Irritated and having the feeling of a blue balls, he answered the phone and practically growled at the caller, "Hello!"

"Umm, Angel, it's me Eve, I … am I disturbing you or something?" Eve asked nervously, she was only asked to call on Angel to let his know that the guests are waiting for him and Spike.

"WHAT IS IT EVE? AND YES YOU ARE DISTURBING ME." Angel growled, not really happy about the fact that Eve disturbed his almost seventh climax.

"Umm, Lorne just asked me to tell you that the guests are waiting for you and Spike. And he also said to come down as soon as possible."

"Ok, thanks tell them I'll be there in thirty." Angel place the phone back to it's place then continued to thrust in and out of his lover, then he leaned close then looked in to the beautiful blue orbs, "Baby, let's finish this in the shower. My dick's kinda aching form the previous climaxes."

"Oi, you're not the only one suffering from tortured dick, and if there's anything that's aching it should be me pretty little hole, it's been filled and over flowing from your assault." Spike mocked then raised his hips to meet Angel's thrust.

"Well then let's rest after this." With that, he raised himself and Spike managing to keep his cock inside his lover's tight ass as he stood, he, then wrapped Spike's legs around his waist and let Spike ride him as they, or more accurately, he walked to the bathroom.

The two vampires had another round in the bathroom, and after thirty minutes, Angel was whining about his aching dick due to multiple climaxes in less than five hours, "My cock hurts." While Spike was lacing his high heel shoes and whining about his hole still leaking cum, "Shut your gob peaches you loved it anyway."

Spike wore his spaghetti strap dress and his three inch pointed heels, the dress hang just three inch below his flaccid cock, which is contained in a black thong. As he bends down, his ass is exposed. Angel did not miss this view, almost instantly he feels his cock stirring to life again. Spike sniffed the air and said in an stern tone, "NO peaches, we have to go. I thought you said your cock is aching!"

Angel walked behind Spike and circled his arms on the smaller man's slender frame, "It's gonna be easy to fuck you tonight even of there's people, I just need to move this string and your hole is mine…" Angel's hand crept inside Spike's dress and found the string that's in between his ass cheeks, as Angel moved the offensive string, he fingered Spike's hole. Spike tipped his toes, moving away from the protruding fingers, then said as he turned around to face Angel, "Luv, we need to go now, let everything come as it is later ok." With that he kissed Angel on the nose and walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

Noticing that Angel wasn't following, he looked back and said with a wicked smile, "You coming or not? I thought you wanted to fuck in the dance floor?"

As soon as Angel heard the words from Spike, he quickly walked towards Spike and lifted him up, wrapping Spike's legs in his waist as they stepped in to the elevator.

The party was literally rockin' Gunn was nearest to the elevator when Angel and Spike arrived. Harmony was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with different demons, Fred was chatting with different scientists while Wesley is with Lorne, they seemed to be talking about something really serious.

Angel refused to let go of Spike at first, but Gunn convinced him to let Spike socialize with the guests. The party was really a blast, Angel and Spike got to sneak out in a secluded part of the had the session that got both of them exposed and discovered by a really tipsy Wesley.

From others view Spike was just straddling Angel and he was just rockin' on Angel's lap to the music. But if you look really close, you could see two vampires's makin' out in the middle of the party.

Nobody let out any signs of discomfort in seeing the two vampires make out, they cooed and cheered for them instead.

Wesley let out and exasperated sigh the turned to look at the guest, "Don't you think it's not appropriate for a male to wear a dress or make out in the middle of a party?"

"Jees Wesley, get over it, they're vampires, you were a watcher, you should know it." Harm defended his boss and his ex.

"Perhaps I've been a watcher for sometime, but I've never encountered a situation like this, a shameless childe, a master vampire, wearing a bloody DRESS. It's so embarrassing for Angel."

The two vampires which were the subject of this argument was held back and not given a chance to defend themselves, as for their friends spoke for them against Wesley.

Gunn was the last to speak, game face on, and really really pissed off, "If you can't handle this Wes, better take a month off from work and rest."

Wesley nodded and left the party. The party ended like the others, drunken guests lay on the floor, beer cups laid around and the regular lights are opened once again.

The weeks had passed real quickly; everyone hardly noticed that in two days the two vampires are going to be married, all except for Wesley. He still couldn't accept the fact that Angel's really in love with Spike.

"Peaches, I have something for you." Angel sat on the back of his desk, as usual, then looked up seeing Spike gracefully walked towards him, a black box in one hand. Spike wore Angel's over sized shirt and the thong that drives Angel crazy because he can't fuck Spike straight away, then he notice a necklace hidden behind the big shirt

"Hmm. What's that?" Angel pushed back from his desk. But didn't make any further move and waited for Spike to stop in front of him.

Spike sat on his lover's lap then opened the box in front of Angel, showing the white gold necklace with the pendant that's patterned like his tattoo. Then he took out his own necklace and showed it to Angel.

Angel's mouth opened then close, then he looked at Spike. "Wow. . . this is… I mean… this is… unexpected."

Spike kissed Angel and took the necklace out and placed it on Angel. Then they both busied themselves kissing the hell out of each other until Gunn came barging in, game face on and growling with Wesley in tow, "Angel, Wesley did something stupid, shall I end him now!"

Angle and Spike looked at them both, Angel asked, "What did he do?"

"He reset the wedding to be held by 12 in the afternoon instead of midnight. And he killed the witch that's supposed to hold the ceremony." Gunn faced Wesley, fangs bared and his eyes are angry gold.

"Nah, never mind, just change it back." Spike waved and smiled at Gunn. The looked at Angel, "What do ya think luv?"

Angel shrugged and looked at Gunn then to Wesley, with an evil smirked in place, he said, "You know, just do whatever you think is right Gunn. Just don't kill him, remember that he's still or he was our friend."

With the knowing smile on Gunn's face, he nodded and left the office.

Angel went back to devouring the younger vampire's mouth and ground their crotch together.

The night of the wedding arrived, people were in a hurry preparing for the ceremony, and as impossible as it may seem, Harmony is helping Spike with his blood red silk long dress. And she's also helping him lace up the matching red high heels, while Gunn is helping Angel.

Fred and Lorne are helping the guest to their designated seats and introducing one guest to another.

Not too long, Angel appeared in a black tux and his hair is all spiky and standing tall. Then moments later, Spike came, escorted by Gunn.

As Spike reached the front where Angel and the Witch are standing, Angel took his hand and they both faced the witch.

"Today, we shall witness the uniting of Angelus, the scourge of Europe, to his beloved Childe, William the Bloody, Spike."

Every body applauds at the statement and cheered, as the witch continued. "One cursed with a soul and one that fought for a soul. Both loving each other even with out the soul, are now being bound by the soul."

The witch chanted a specific spell that's supposed to bond the vampires soul, after the spell, they were pronounced married.

The celebration lasted until dawn, until the vampires needed to go back inside the shelter of roof to avoid getting dust.

The two vampires spent every single day together, up until just the three of them lives: Angel, Spike and Gunn.

And soon Angel owned Wolfram and Hart. W&H is no longer an evil law firm, but now it's a law firm that helps the helpless and the damsel in distress.

2055

Angel and Spike were walking across the streets in the night, "Peaches, do you still remember this alley?" Spike pointed to the alley where the Caritas' entrance was place before.

Angel nodded and grabbed Spike by the waist and hauled him up, by reflex reactions, Spike wrapped his legs on the bigger vampire's waist. Angel pressed Spike on the nearest wall then devoured the younger vampire.

"Angel, get a room will ya? It's been year and you two still do that!" A cheeky voice was heard from the lighted part of the alley.

Standing at the lighted part, a brunette woman stood there smiling at the two vampires, then she spoke again, "Aren't you both glad to see me? Knowing that I was your past lover you both should give me a welcome kiss and hug or something."

"Buffy!" Angel and Spike said in unison.

The ex-slayer smiled and walked closer to her ex-lovers and gave them a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

"So? Are you both gonna just stand there or you gonna show me your new place?"

Angel and Spike led Buffy to the W&H building and introduced her to Gunn.

Gunn and Buffy seems to go well, then a though struck both vampires, 'How come Buffy doesn't seems to age? She still smells human.'

"Buff? I was wonderin', how come you still look the same? Surely you're not a vampire." Spike hesitantly asked.

Buffy smiled at them and sat herself on one of the love seats in Angel's office, "The powers laid a spell on me. As long as I slay demons, I stay young and beautiful, but once I meet the love of my life, the spell will wear out then I will age."

The three vampires were speechless. Then they decided that Buffy stay with them 'till she finds her 'love'. And they all reign W&H. Three years later, Buffy meets a man that's her 'chosen one'. The three vampires supported her till she and her 'chosen one' was laid to their death bed.

Still the three vampires stood as witness as the generation of their friend continues.

The end


End file.
